The present disclosure relates to a developer container for containing developer and an image forming apparatus including the developer container.
Conventionally, there is known a developer container for containing developer which is included in an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus includes an image carrier, a developing device, and the developer container. The developing device supplies developer to the image carrier to develop an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier into a developed image. The developer container includes a developer discharge port through which replenishment developer is supplied into a replenishment port formed in the developing device.
Further, there is known a developer container including a wall section which moves to a developer discharge port while conveying developer.